


One Step At A Time

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes several steps to come out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 'Pride' challenge over at the Snape_Potter comm on LJ/IJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. I'm just playing with them. :)

“I’m sorry it had to end this way, mate.”

Ron slid a beer across the kitchen table, his blue eyes projecting sincerity. Harry accepted the bottle and shrugged, his mouth twisting in an expression of resigned acceptance.

“We’ve been drifting apart for quite a while; it was only a matter of time until it ended. We both knew that.” He let out a sigh. “Ginny deserves to be happy.”

“You both do,” Hermione said firmly. She covered Harry’s hand with her own and squeezed it gently. “Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Harry let out a soft laugh but there was an uneasy edge to his tone when he glanced up. “What about any guy?”

Without hesitation, Hermione replied, “Or any guy.”

Ron snorted at Harry’s stunned expression, taking a swig of beer. “We’ve been waiting for you to figure that out since Fourth Year, mate. But Ginny was still determined to try…”

~~~

Harry started seeing someone new within a few months but, despite subtle and not-so-subtle hints, Ron and Hermione could get little more than basic information about him—tall, dark, brooding… Hermione joked that he sounded like someone straight out of a fairy tale.

“Well, you wanted me to find my happy ending,” Harry pointed out, and she found she couldn’t argue.

After another month had passed without so much as an introduction, however, they were ready to bring out the big guns—Ron convinced his mum that it was only polite to invite them both for Sunday lunch. Harry of course accepted; he had always found it harder to say no to Mrs Weasley, even more so since she had greeted his slightly shaky announcement that he was gay with nothing but love and understanding—as had the entire family, including an unsurprised and beaming Ginny.

By the time the day in question dawned, there were several bets going on the identity of Harry’s mystery man and it was with a great deal of anticipation that they awaited his arrival. Even Neville, who had become a regular attendee since he began dating Ginny, was enticed into the guessing game, somewhat reluctantly.

“Stop staring out of the window, Ron,” Mrs Weasley scolded him, taking her eyes of the stove momentarily.

“Yeah, your ugly mug pressed up against the glass will scare him off for sure,” George smirked, ruffling the top of Ron’s head as he passed.

Mrs Weasley cut off what was sure to be a rude rebuttal. “Why don’t the two of you make yourselves useful and set the table? Nicely,” she added, all too wary of culinary retribution.

“Er… mum, you know you’re only cooking for one extra person, right?” Charlie asked, having followed George into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of what could only be described as a mountain of food.

“Well, we don’t know what he’ll like,” Mrs Weasley fussed, waving her wand a little too zealously and causing one of the many pots to boil over. She was in the process of cleaning it up when there was the unmistakeable sound of Apparition from the garden.

It immediately sparked a tidal wave of movement in the direction of the back door, a brawling mass of flailing limbs all hoping to get there first, brought to a screeching halt by Mrs Weasley’s sternest voice. 

“Sit _down!_ ”

“But—“ Quailing under his mother’s gaze, Ron’s protest died on his lips as she moved past him. He returned to Hermione, who rolled her eyes but whose gaze still returned curiously where all others were concentrated.

Opening the door, Mrs Weasley’s expression transformed from surprise to confusion. “Severus!” she exclaimed. “What brings you—“ 

It was at that point that she noticed Harry standing beside him. “Oh.” Her gaze then slid down to their joined hands. “ _Oh!_ ”

“Mrs Weasley,” Severus nodded politely.

Snapping her mouth shut, Mrs Weasley rallied quickly. “Welcome! Welcome, and please, call me Molly.” She opened the door wide, turning her attention to Harry who was smiling but clearly nervous of her reaction—something which made her heart clench. Her smile softened, saying without words all that he needed to know as she enfolded him in a warm hug. “Harry, dear, lovely to see you.”

The thunderstruck expressions of those inside were hastily rearranged into smiles of welcome—some more convincing than others. Ron’s looked entirely too painful, forcing Hermione to elbow him in the ribs. 

However, against any expectations Ron might have had, it proved to be an entirely pleasant afternoon. Professor Snape—Ron couldn’t quite wrap his mouth around the name Severus yet, despite the invitation—was nothing but gracious. In fact, it seemed that Harry brought out an entirely new side of him that Ron would have sworn never existed were he not seeing it with his own eyes. Even Neville relaxed enough to join in with the conversation, although the slightest tinge of terror remained in his eyes whenever Snape addressed him.

Harry, for his part, looked more relaxed and happy than Ron had ever seen him, and that was enough for Ron to dismiss any objections he might have had—and it seemed that the entire family shared that view. If Ron had lost a few galleons into the bargain, what did that matter?

~~~

“Enjoying your birthday so far?”

Harry looked up as the shadow of his best friend fell across him. He’d taken advantage of a rare moment alone to relax, idly watching two gnomes fighting it out under a large gooseberry bush in one corner of the Weasley’s garden as the soft murmur of the party continued behind him.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” he smiled, glancing back at the large gathering of friends and family. “Although I might end up exploding by the end of it if your mum doesn’t stop giving me food.”

“What, afraid Snape won’t fancy you with a pot belly?” Ron smirked.

Harry’s response was a single perfectly raised eyebrow, which turned Ron’s smirk into a fully fledged laugh. “God, he’s rubbing off on you.”

“Occasionally,” Harry said, winking.

“Oh god, please, no details,” Ron said, sticking his fingers in his ears. “Hermione!” he said, latching onto her as she approached. “Quick, talk about something that doesn’t involve Harry and Snape’s sex life.”

“Your mum wants you to go and help her in the kitchen. How’s that?”

Ron groaned, muttering, “Not much better,” as he turned to head back to the house.

“So…” Hermione began, settling on the bench next to Harry and nudging his shoulder, “will Severus be joining us?”

Harry snorted, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He’d already been asked the same question by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, George, and Ginny. It seemed that they’d all got used to having him around.

“I invited him,” he replied, playfully nudging her back, “but I don’t know whether he’ll come and subject himself to the inevitable inquisition.”

Although Harry said it in a joking tone, it had been the subject of a serious conversation a few days previously, for knowledge of their relationship was still confined to a select few. Severus had been concerned that his presence could negatively affect the celebrations and thus ruin Harry’s day but, truth be told, Harry wanted him there regardless. It didn’t feel right without him.

“I don’t think anyone here would give you a hard time,” Hermione said, correctly interpreting his mood as she always did so well. “They’d be surprised—we all were—but they’d soon see what the rest of us see.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re good for each other. Happy. And no one could doubt Severus’ feelings when they see the way he looks at you.”

Harry turned his head to smile at her. “Thanks, Hermione.”

“What are friends for?” she replied, smiling back. “Now come and get some cake.”

Harry made a noise halfway between a laugh and a groan. “I’m never going to fit back into my Auror robes.”

 

It was after the cake had been carried out, after the obligatory slightly off-key singing, after Harry had blown his candles out and eaten a modest slice to appease Mrs Weasley that those nearest the gate heard the telltale crack of Apparition.

“Severus!” Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Her eyes widened in surprise before apprehension crept in, prompting her to place her cake back on the plate. “Is there some kind of problem?”

“No problem, Minerva,” Severus said calmly, striding past her.

While many expressions mirrored Professor McGonagall’s, there were a scattering of grins amongst them as Severus approached Harry. It wasn’t until Severus was right beside him that Harry turned, and his face positively lit up with happiness as their eyes met.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I changed my mind,” Severus said, tugging him closer to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday, Harry.”

Unwilling to let him escape so quickly, Harry pulled him back in for a proper kiss that earned several cheers and wolf whistles. Harry smiled against Severus’ lips, chancing a peek at their audience. While there many surprised faces—understandably so—and a sudden swell of conversation, there was no sign of outright disapproval or disgust from his many friends. On the contrary, Professor McGonagall looked almost proud. Harry felt a stab of guilt for ever doubting them.

“You taste of icing,” Severus murmured, drawing Harry’s gaze back to glittering dark eyes. Harry grinned.

“You’re just in time for cake.”

~~~

The Ministry’s annual charity ball was already in full swing when Harry and Severus arrived, Apparating onto a cold London side street a few hundred yards from the entrance. As war heroes, they’d both received invitations to the illustrious event—separately, of course. The final line that had not yet been crossed.

“Why do they have to hold it in November?” Harry shivered, pulling his cloak tighter around him as they began to walk.

“It is never guaranteed to be warm in this country, regardless of the month,” Severus pointed out. “And it is still considerably warmer here than at Hogwarts.”

“True, but at Hogwarts we have special ways of keeping warm,” Harry smirked.

“Indeed, although that would be an inadvisable course of action here.”

Harry’s smile faltered, failing altogether when Severus put some distance between them as they reached the steps. A long night lay ahead, with the eyes of the Wizarding World upon them; a constant barrage of photos, questions, and polite if inane conversation that they would have to navigate without each other. Harry suddenly felt very tired. 

When, halfway up the steps, Severus started to draw back, Harry abruptly reached out to grab his hand.

“You should enter alone, Harry,” Severus said softly, wary of a few wizards nearby.

Harry shook his head. “No.” He turned to face Severus properly, his jaw set in that stubborn line that brokered no argument. “The people we love know about our relationship and accept us as we are. That’s all that matters. I don’t give a damn what the rest of the world thinks.” He purposefully closed the gap between them, ignoring the curious looks of several people passing. “I love you and I want you right beside me. Always.”

Severus’ expression softened and he inclined his head. “As you wish.”

Hands tightly clasped, they climbed the remaining few steps together, walking through the doors into a storm of flash bulbs.

 

End.


End file.
